villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost (Dragon Ball)
Frost is an anime character from the popular series Dragon Ball. He makes his debut in Dragon Ball Super. He is the secondary antagonist of the Universe 6 Arc. Summary Frost is the galactic overlord of Universe 6, he is a member of Champa's team and is from Frieza's race. Frost was the leader of an organization with the mission of ending all the wars in Universe 6, but in reality he was the one who started them in order to gain more rewards and fame. In the past he fought with the space pirates on Planet Mayonna along with Cabba, he also used his final form to fight against an evil-doer, but he unintentionally killed him, after that event he avoided using his final form because he is not able to control his power. History Frost was chosen by Vados to participate along with Hit, Cabba, Botamo and Magetta in the tournament against Universe 7's strongest members. During the tournament, after Botamo was defeated by Goku, he fought with the latter and was initially overwhelmed by the Saiyan attacks. Goku asked Frost to show his final form because he wanted to see his full potential, Frost transformed in a form similar to Frieza third form and began to launch energy beams with his fingers and managing to send him to the ground, Goku recovered and transformed into a Super Saiyan, which terrified Frost and began transform into his final form, here he managed to keep up with him, through he is at disadvantage power wise, Frost attacked Goku with a strange punch that left him weak and dizzy, allowing the alien to kick the Saiyan out of the ring and winning the fight. After his first victory, he was put against Piccolo which was preparing his Special Beam Cannon to attack him, Frost fired multiple death beams to stop him, but Piccolo managed to dodge all of them except one which pierced through his right leg, he then proceeded to wipe out all the fake Piccolo's which were distracting him, Piccolo had no choice but to wrap his left arm around Frost while charging his Special Beam Cannon, however, Frost uses his poison against Piccolo making him feel dizzy and his Special Beam Cannon failed to reach him, Frost caught the occasion to shot him through his chest and causing the Namekian to fall to the ground. When Frost was going to be declared to be the winner, he was checked by the referee which found a blade on his right arm, Frost revealed to everyone his true nature and personality, the referee than stated to disqualify him, but Vegeta told him to continue the tournament because he wanted to defeat Frost by himself. Frost quickly charged at Vegeta, however he was knocked out of the ring by a single punch from the latter, he later reappeared with the intent of stealing Champa's treasures, but he was unaware that Hit was following him, without reacting Frost was easily defeated by Hit and brought back to Champa. After the tournament, Champa and Vados take the unconscious Frost back home so Cabba can expose his true intentions and villainy to Universe 6 and hand him over to the authorities. But later on, it is revealed that Frost has escaped and is on the run and becomes a fugitive in Universe 6, despite the testimony from Cabba. Gallery Frost-0.png|Frost's 1st Form C8e9c40df1d44271627021b0aa76691b.png|Frost with the press 701147198194fdc5b209575bff147e56.jpg|Frost with his army 2b84c24bc2bebb500e917c64ecd10106.png|Frost and the Universe 6 fighter team Screen_Shot_2016-02-24_at_1.51.16_AM.png Frost_2nd_Form.png|Frost's 3rd Form AssaultForm-Frost.png FinalForm-Frost.jpeg|Frost upon assuming his true form Frostsmirking.png|Frost's evil grin Eee28c78750c3e985cb1ee1e1ca10b43.png|Frost's poison needles are revealed Frost-KO.png|The referee checking Frost's pulse 0b3bb28bf94fe05d9f2d202dcc7b7eb4.png|Frost after getting attacked by Hit 142bf57a1db90f987652a4217109dcdb.png Frost Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.jpg|Frost in Xenoverse 2 Trivia *Like the other members of his race, he has an ice-related name. *Frost's true nature as a villain was entirely exclusive to the anime. In the manga, there is no mention of him being a space pirate, nor any indication of him being evil. Frost's use of a concealed weapon during his tournament matches merely stemmed from feeling threatened by his opponents (mostly because his role in the manga was rushed and his story was shortened), as well as the fact that he considered the tournament to be a waste of time, as there was no prize money being offered (as opposed to the anime). Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of the hero Category:Genderless Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Pirates